Turnabout of the Clones
Character List The character list is done in order of appearances Ini Mini Mia Fey Godot The Rekter Apollo Justice The Judge Luke Atmey Gant Phoenix Wright Twilight Sparkle Andrian Andrews Ema Skye Furio Tigre Clone Mia Dick Gumshoe Kristoph Gavin Derpy Oogami Derpy Hazama Lana Skye Pinkie Pie Miles Edgeworth Matt Big Daddy Zak Opening In the beginning of the story, Ini Mini was being questioned by Mia, Apollo, Godot and Phoenix in the courtroom in regards of the clones investigation and Franziska Von Karma. Ini informs then that Franziska had a clone friend close to her and even with Mia's request to bring a man named "Antony" along with Franziska, The judge simply tells them that it could not be done due to complications with the server. In that moment, Atmey suggest to bring Andrian Andrews to the stand. As Twi have a exchange of words with Andrews and Godot, Mia and Apollo questions the identity of Andrews which leads them to further pressure Andrews, ending in her fainting from all the shouting from Godot. Atmey laughs and Mia regrets her actions. Phoenix concludes that the original Andrews has a mental illness. When Andrian Andrews wakes up, she confesses that ever since she was little, she had a trauma in which she heard people yelling and a hand that pulled her. Once phoenix figured out how to spark Andrews's memory back, Andrew confirmed that the person who was with her back was a Franziska that abuse her in many ways. Middle-Game Mia Fey and Atmey was interrogating Furio Tigre, a known business man, in regards of the sister incident with Ini Mini. Atmey points out a contradictory statement from Furio, who tries to argue that it meant nothing until Mia fights back. Even more with the pressure, Furio mentions Big Daddy, contradicting himself even further. Being a dumbass, he also gets over confident with Mia as he mentions a "boss", giving more information to Mia and the Judge. He also states that he works for a organization and that he has to fulfill a contract and that organization was founded base on Atmey's research. Mia was unable to found out which one was and ended with Furio leaving and a epic fail face. In another day, as derpy and godot discussed muffins, a clone Mia appeared that can shapeshift. She tells to the group that Atmey corrupted her mind and that he vow to return to own the clone market. She reveals that Big Daddy's name is Zak and that Kristoph Gavin was nothing like him. As she left, Dick Gumshoe came in to report that Atmey was killed. Right behind Gumshoe, Kristoph came to tkae Mia's DNA in exchange of giving out the location of what he calls "Zak's New Prodigy", Franziska. The group concludes that Franny killed Atmey and agrees to the deal only with 5 questions. Mia questions how did he knew franny was after Atmey and even with that, Kristoph tricks the group with taking their questionable reactions. As Kristoph approaches to take Mia's hair, Atmey comes in claiming that it was Kristoph who ordered the murder. Kristoph loses it and he regrets that his bio weapons made from everyone's DNA won't be finish with Mia's DNA though he hints that Franny will finish it. Found out and desperate, Kristoph attends to blow himself with everyone until everyone use the power of Wubs and Objections to stop him. A few days Later, A mysterious figure named Oogami appears in front of Godot and Mia and gives them a message from a tall blue haired woman and a little girl (they conclude is Franny): "Chains that tears flesh, Whips to bring bloody love, and barwire to hold your faith". Oogami adds that the woman reeks of fear. Atmey comes in and talks to the two of them about his concerns about the bioweapons and a force called "Von Karma's roar", a power used by those named Von Karma. He also confirms Kristoph is in a vegetable state and that some of the ponies (Rarity and applejack) are dead and the murder was blamed on Pinkie Pie due to the poisoned cupcakes. It is revealed that Mia's DNA is the final piece of their plan due to the bloodline she carries. With two different investigations to do, Mia and Godot are are undecided on what to do first. More days later, the entire group including a man named Hazama and Lana Skye have came together to discuss judge's death, his DNA taken and the child named Trucy who they played the "Question Game"(episode lost forever in the darkness), and Tigre's Suicide. Sounds of explosions are heard outside and Valant rushes in along with Andrian andrews, who had her mental illness taking effect. Atmey confronts Valant into what him and Zak's father is and he answers back on explaining how evil was Zak with his family. This is the part where Lana start to drink Vodka. No, really. go check it out. Valant fixes once again Andrian and everyone agrees to prepare for action. End-Game With unfiting music, the group ( Mia, Godot, Apollo, Pinkie Pie, Pony Phoenix, Miles Edgeworth, Vinyl, Phoenix Wright and Lana Skye) gets ready to take the next step but they are all stopped by Kristoph Gavin, who came out of the vegetable state. He was determined to kill them after Franny gave him a new body with the new Wub bombs. Miles Edgeworth protects everyone with his Daft Punk Wub-repel mask making Kristoph's plan a failure. Adorable psychotic child Trucy comes in and kills Kristoph by using her puppet since he betrayed Franny. She forces everyone to play the Question not game once again until the puppet launches himself at her and strangles her for failing the game. Godot, Mia, Apollo, and Pony Phoenix intervenes and saves her. Trucy cries out and says that she has nothing to live for after no having mother and father, who they were everything to her and she did everything for them. Demi god Valant uses his power to erase Trucy's memories and takes her away. Valant asks for the Judge's Mallet, the only item of power to give guilty sentences to mortals, and as the others try to figured out who has it, Franny Von Karma appears confirming Derpy had it. With Ookami behind her, Franny tells the group Derpy is dead, enraging Godot the rekter. She presents them the god project, who happens to be a child (represented by Pearl Fey) with outstanding god-like powers. The child rekts Atmey, who passes out. Franny orders the child to "take care of the rest" as she also orders Ookami to take Mia hostage. The courtroom turns into the setting of a epic battle (see the video, it's awesome), from Godot getting his ass kicked by a child to Mia being whipped and sexually assaulted by a crazy as hell Franny. Mia contacts the judge via her spiritual powers, and he tells he needs the mallet. When Miles and Vinyl defeat Ookami by blasting it into pieces, Mia is freed and Franny is blasted away. Unfortunately, when they though that they won, the child is possessed by Zak and this one fights them. Then, a beacon of light. Derpy crashes through the ceiling, bringing the mallet and throwing it to Mia, who uses her power to cast the Judge and revive him. The judges ask the group to use the power of their voices to suppress Zak, and doing so, the judge dictates Zak's sentence as guilty, completely destroying his spirit. Category:Turnabouts